Um único pensamento
by Kagome Juh
Summary: "Lucy..." Era a única coisa que ele pensava. O nome dela. O nome dela se repetia indefinidamente em sua mente, de forma implorativa, de forma desesperada. Contém Spoiler - Cap. 291


**Eu sei que só nessa página deve ter umas quatro ones tratando desse assunto, mas eu simplesmente não consegui evitar. Esse capítulo (291) me deu ódio e tristeza. A narração da Levy e a premonição da Charle estão me dando um tremendo medo do que vai acontecer com a Lucy. Eu tento pensar que o Mashima não seria louco o suficiente para matá-la, mas... Meio que me falta a certeza pra torcer por isso. Então, para tirar essa preocupação viciante do meu organismo, eu fiz essa one (Apesar de que, AINDA estou preocupada com a premonição, mas ok). **

**A verdade é que eu sou uma fã louca de Nalu e, como eu sei que nada do que eu escrevi vai realmente acontecer e como o Mashima não vai dar trégua pra esses dois se amarem (XD), eu resolvi escrever minha própria cena fluff. **

**Espero que esteja aceitável, eu escrevi na última meia hora e nem revisei/editei. Espero que gostem :)**

* * *

**Um único pensamento**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertence ao Mashima. Se pertencesse a mim, inúmeros casais já estariam oficialmente formados!

* * *

As lembranças vieram em sua mente como um tsunami impiedoso. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada, somente nela. O nome de Lucy se repetia indefinidamente dentro de sua mente, enquanto as imagens do dia em que se conheceram e as imagens do primeiro dia daqueles jogos mágicos passavam como um borrão em seus olhos. Natsu não conseguia tirar seu foco da figura ensangüentada e destruída no centro daquele campo de batalha, sendo erguida pelo pescoço pela maga da Sabertooth. Os gritos de preocupação e de ódio que saíam de sua boca enquanto pulava para dentro daquele local refletiam seu único pensamento naquele momento: chegar até Lucy, segurar Lucy, ter certeza que ela está bem... Que ela está viva.

Minerva, ainda sorrindo triunfante, soltou o pescoço feminino sem sequer pensar na seriedade de sua situação.

A lembrança de Lucy caindo de uma torre de uns oito andares, durante o episódio da Phantom Lord, lhe veio à mente instantaneamente. Ele sentiu o próprio coração acelerar ainda mais, a adrenalina e a preocupação servindo de combustível para suas passadas rápidas e seu último pulo desesperado, pegando-a no ar como daquela outra vez.

Porém, naquele momento, ela estava imóvel em seus braços. Não havia o sorriso reconfortante e nem o brilho agradecido em seus grandes e alegres olhos castanhos. Ela estava inconsciente, com sangue espalhado por seu corpo e saindo de sua boca; com arroxeados nos locais em que ela foi atacada diretamente pela outra maga, com o cabelo loiro sempre tão dourado molhado e pregado de forma macabra contra sua testa.

Natsu nunca se sentiu pior do que naquele momento. Aquele sentimento amargo na própria boca e o aperto em seu peito parecia até pior do que quando ele percebera que Igneel havia sumido. A respiração forçada, as mãos trêmulas, o coração acelerado de forma dolorosa e as _lágrimas_ em seus olhos... Todas aquelas sensações pareciam _piores_ do que ele se lembrava de já ter sentido. O _medo_ parecia consumir suas entranhas de uma forma exagerada e aterradora.

_Medo_ de perdê-la. _Medo_ de não ver seu sorriso de novo. _Medo_ de não ouvir seus gritos irritados de quando invadia seu apartamento ou _medo_ de não ouvir suas risadas. _Medo_ de não sentir sua presença. _Medo_ de não poder chamá-la de estranha._ Medo_ de ser abandonado.

_Medo_.

Gildarts o havia ensinado a abraçar o medo, não o encarando como uma fraqueza, mas como a vantagem de conhecer e respeitar as características de seu inimigo. Porém, naquele momento, o inimigo era muito maior e muito mais poderoso do que até mesmo o mago Classe-S poderia lidar...

O inimigo era a morte.

Ele tinha medo, mas não queria ter que respeitar a possibilidade de que a garota em seus braços poderia morrer. _Ele queria que ela continuasse viva!_

Sem que ele pudesse evitar, os médicos a tiraram de seus braços e a levaram para longe. O mundo parecia não existir enquanto seus olhos escuros acompanhavam a maca que carregava Lucy para longe de seu alcance. Sua audição aguçada e sensível parecia imune aos gritos ao seu redor, ao rebuliço. Por um momento, ele se esqueceu que os desgraçados que haviam feito aquilo ainda estavam por perto e que riam daquela situação como se estivessem diante de uma peça cômica. Por um singelo momento, todo o seu ser estava voltado para a garota que carregavam as pressas para longe de si. Natsu não sabia explicar como o mundo parecia mudo e sem cor, mas naquele _único_ momento ele sentiu como se toda a dor da suposta morte de Lisanna fosse se repetir... Mil vezes pior.

Perder Lucy parecia ainda mais excruciante, mais desesperador, mais enlouquecedor.

Então, quando as figuras médicas desapareceram por um portão, ele varreu a arquibancada a procura daquele que seria seu alvo. Tudo parecia um borrão indefinido sem som e sem cor, mas ainda sim ele conseguiu encarar diretamente os olhos de Sting Eucliff.

Ele não deixaria que a Sabertooth escapasse ilesa.

* * *

Haviam estabelecido um recesso de uma hora.

"Como se isso fosse capaz de acalmar os ânimos..." Gray murmurou indignado, escorado na parede com aparente displicência, quando na realidade por dentro ele morria de preocupação assim como todos os outros. Erza encarava o chão sem emitir qualquer aprovação ao que o mago dissera, Juvia encarava paralisada pela culpa o teto do corredor em que todos estavam e Natsu, anormalmente quieto e silencioso, afundava o rosto em suas mãos. Ele sentia o ódio consumindo suas vísceras, destruindo tudo o que via pelo caminho e subindo para sua cabeça. Ele sentia a força que parecia selada dentro de suas entranhas lutando para ser liberta, para _machucar_ e _destruir_ os responsáveis pela dor que Lucy sentia naquele momento.

Ele ouviu o suave barulho da porta ser aberta e, automaticamente, levantou sua cabeça e encarou intensamente os olhos do médico responsável pelos cuidados com a maga estelar. Sem qualquer palavra, ele se levantou, ignorando o que aquele homem informava para toda a guilda acomodada naquele corredor, e invadiu o quarto que a garota estava. A visão que o atingiu fez com que o ódio dentro dele rugisse como um animal raivoso.

Ela estava _tão_ ferida. Ele não conseguia assimilar aquela realidade.

Todas as queimaduras, os hematomas, o sangue seco... Uma coisa era _ele_ se ferir... Outra coisa completamente diferente era _ela_ ser ferida.

Ignorando os alertas e as palavras repreensivas, ele caminhou até o lado da cama de Lucy. Carinhosamente, de forma lenta e cuidadosa, ele passou a mão pelos fios loiros, sentindo a textura do cabelo feminino contra seus dedos. Abaixando-se ao nível da orelha da maga, ele disse a única coisa que lhe vinha na mente, "Lucy..."

Era a única coisa que ele pensava. O _nome_ dela. O _nome_ dela se repetia indefinidamente em sua mente, de forma implorativa, de forma desesperada.

"Lucy..." Ele a chamou de novo, tentando passar pela névoa da inconsciência em que ela estava imersa. Ele não poderia deixar que seu inimigo a levasse sem uma verdadeira luta. "Lucy... É a única coisa que vem na minha cabeça, sua estranha. Só consigo pensar no seu nome." Ele continuou, ignorando as mãos que tentavam puxá-lo para fora daquele quarto. "Então, não ouse continuar inconsciente, porque eu não consigo imaginar um mundo em que você não vá pensar no meu nome também."

Com aquelas últimas palavras e um aperto reconfortante na mão feminina, ele se deixou ser carregado para fora do cômodo.

Seu coração batia dolorosamente e o profundo _ódio_ continuava dentro de seu corpo, consumindo-o intensamente. Porém, a última visão que ele teve do rosto da loira fez com que a esperança sobrepujasse o medo, a certeza de que a morte não venceria aquela batalha...

_Lucy estava sorrindo_.

Aquela nova lembrança ofuscou todo o resto.

* * *

Natsu caminhou para dentro da arena com Erza ao seu lado. Ambos estavam prontos para a luta do dia e, para a satisfação de seu prazer homicida, o Dragon Slayer encarou seu oponente: Sting Eucliff.

Se ele permitisse que o outro saísse vivo dali, já seria lucro.

* * *

**Eu sei que não é está lá essas coisas. Faz séculos que eu não escrevia alguma fanfic, então posso ter perdido o jeito. Além do fato que Fairy Tail é MUITO difícil de escrever, é incrivel. **

**Porém, espero que quem tenha lido tenha gostado. Se puderem perder só um minutinho e mandarem uma _review_ dizendo o que acharam, eu ficaria muito feliz :B**

**Então, por favor, façam essa escritora feliz! Mandem uma _review_ *-***


End file.
